stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Bajrak
A tribe of Orcs known to be the most violent and bloodthirsty of all of the tribes. History Government The Bajrakan government is a loosely tied together one at best. Each tribe creates it's own laws under the traditions of the Grand Chieftain. They are not allowed to disregard any of the traditions or laws the Grand Chieftain puts into place, but it is common place for the Grand Chieftain to put little to no restrictions on what the lower tribes do in their daily lives. The Chiefs that run tribes on a lower level are typically the only true rulers that many of the Bajrakans actually pay any heed to. These Chiefs each run their tribe in a variety of ways, but primarily they run on the belief of strength of body. One that is not fit to ride at the forefront of a battle, is not fit to lead. Military The Bajrakan military is a scattered one. For the majority of it's troops they are split up between the various tribes and war bands of Bajrak. These troops rarely pledge their allegiance to anyone other than their personal Chieftain and the Grand Chieftain, making it extremely difficult to form an actual form of military outside of using the tribes themselves. The soldiers are equiped with whatever they believe the best equipment they can get their hands on. Things such as axes, mauls, clubs, swords, if it will hurt the enemy they are more than happy to use it. The Bajrakans are typically unable to find armor in either the proper size or anything durable enough to use, often sticking to lighter armors particularly leathers and furs as they can make them well enough on their own without need of outsiders. Society and Culture If the Bajrakans are known for anything it is their true blood thirst for battle. They are willing to go to war for even the slightest transgression. There have even been past chieftains that went to war against other tribes simply because they had become dissatisfied with the current peace. Their race is brought up on the idea that battle is the only thing in life worth living for. The thrill of ripping your enemy to shreds and the taste of defeat against an enemy that can defeat you. Unlike some of their brethren the Bajrakans are not ones that believe that honor is necessary in combat. The only thing that is necessary for combat is for blood to be shed. Foul play and dirty tricks are simply a different method by which to draw blood. If someone is foolish enough to fall for the tactics then they are dead, simple. There are only concession the Bajrakans have about with combat. The first being that you are never to harm an opponent that is unarmed. Excluding an enemy who you actively disarmed. The second concession is that one must never attack children. Attacking and murdering a child is taking away a potential battle, and to ruin the possibly of a good battle is no worse than killing yourself for the Bajrakans. Both of these crimes are punishable by immediate exile. Relations with Other Countries Cities Capital Woabadug Cities Faugh Margulg Yakgnath Villages Gorgo Larrek Uzul Geographic Locations Bajrak Cities-Skull -Main Continent Bas'Bere-Dwarves Troiclu-Humans -Side Continent Southern Isles